


In the club

by orphan_account



Series: Welcome to Hell [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dancing, Demon Deals, First Dates, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First date/mission gone wrong.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Welcome to Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Dancing with the demons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sliverxsakura for beta reading  
> Also there will be some description of drug misues however that will be in chapter two and I will add trigger warnings.

Comet fiddled with the zipper. “Does this look alright?” he asked, turning round to look at Sinker.

“Comet, it’s just a club, you look fine. Wolffe’s going to love it," Sinker said, placing a hand on the younger boy’s shoulders. “Enjoy yourself.” Comet took a deep breath.

“Okay, I can do this,” he told himself as he made his way towards the portal. “It’s just a mission,” he said As he got closer to the portal, the more nervous he became; maybe this was bad. He was about to turn when the portal opened and Wolffe stepped out.

“Coming?” he asked. Comet couldn’t speak as his eyes trailed down Wolffe body. He licked his lips. “Sure,” he mumbled, taking Wolffe’s hand and stepping into the underground. “Before we go, I need to mark you. Is that alright?” Wolffe asked.

“Sure, just how do you mark me?” he asked. He watched as Wolffe reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet.

“Wear this. It will hide your scent from other demons, and also it will show you’ve been claimed by one.” “Claimed?” Comet asked.

“Because you’re a shiny you haven’t got your mark yet, meaning you’re an easier target for others to hurt you. However, if you been claimed, no one is allowed to harm you. Whenever you come here wear that bracelet until you get your mark,” Wolffe told him.

The two quietly made their ways towards the club. Comet watched as another walked by. He quietly shifted closer to Wolffe. “So, are you aware of the mission?” Wolffe asked.

“Yes. There’s a Vampire named Waxer who has information on the missing mundane. He said to meet him at 79’s,” Comet told him.

Comet looked as the lights flashed, he could hear the music from here. “Remember—stay with me, meet Waxer, then we’re leaving. I don’t want you in this club for long.”

“Why?” Comet asked.

“You’re a shiny and you’re young. I don’t want you to see something you shouldn’t. Now, come on.” Wolffe said. He grabbed Comet by the hand and pulled him towards the club. When they entered the club, Comet was blinded by all the lights.

Comet flinched as the music blared through the speaker. He made his way towards the bar and looked to see Wolffe near the exit. “What you drinking?” the barman asked.

“Whiskey, neat,” a new voice said. Comet looked to see Waxer next to him.

“Hey kid,” he said.

“Waxer,” Comet said.

“Long time no see, how’s Wooley?” he asked. “

He’s getting there he still doesn’t want to see anyone.” Comet sighed and downed his drink

“What information have you got for me?” he asked, changing the subject.

“There’s a club in the mortal world run by Vampire.

However, this clan is considered dangerous: they’ve allied themselves with someone called Darth Sidious. The club is called Club 66, but listen—don’t go alone. Let the more experienced hunters handle it, okay?”

“Thank you, Waxer. Do you have time for another drink?” Comet asked.

“Sorry kid, I’ve got to go take care of a few things.”

“Waxer, tell Wooley we miss him.” Waxer smiled at the boy.

“Don’t worry kid, I will.” Comet smiled as Waxer walked away. Glancing around the room, he realised he’d lost sight of Wolffe.

Oh, kriffing hell.


	2. Clingy when drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Comet what more can I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING DRUGS AND ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT I HAVE PUT THE WORK TRIGGER WARNING AT THE START AND WHEN IT STOPS.
> 
> Also a big thank you to Sliverxsakura for beta reading this

Comet made his way through the bodies heading towards the bar. As he arrived he scanned the crowd hoping to see Wolffe. “Looking for someone?” a voice said.

Comet looked to see a person next to him. “Yeah, my date.”

“Well how about I keep you company until he comes back?” the man said, shifting closer to him. “Barman, give him a Devil’s Kiss, double.”

Comet watched as the barman gave them thier drinks.

“Come on, you’ll love it,” the person said.

He watched as Comet took a sip. “Wow that’s nice,” he said.

“See, I told you. Name’s Maul by the way.”

“Comet.” As the night went on Comet slowly forgot about Wolffe.

He smiled as Maul grabbed him by the hips and began grinding against him.

“Do you want another drink?” Maul asked.

“Please, I’m going stay here,” he slurred. “Perfect. I’ll be back.” Comet watched as Maul made his way towards the bar. Comet felt relaxed as he danced, the music blaring and the lights flashing.

It wasn’t until Maul came back with drinks that he noticed the people around him—they were changing. “Drink. This is where the fun begins.”

Comet froze. Suddenly he felt scared. “Come on kid,” Maul said bringing the drink to his lips.

!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT AND SPIKING OF A DRINK!!!;!

Comet swallowed as he drank. He shivered at the look Maul gave him, but suddenly everything felt light and the music started up again.

“There we go,” Maul purred, trailing his hands over his body. “Come, let’s go somewhere more private.” Comet felt fuzzy.

The world around him was spinning. He also felt horny—why did he come here? Was he meeting someone? He let out a moan as he was suddenly pinned to a wall and felt Mauls lips on his neck. “Wolffe,” he moaned out, unrealising.

“That’s not my name,” Maul growled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you forget this Wolffe,” he said, attacking Comet’s neck and trailing his hand towards Comet’s jeans. Suddenly Comet froze. “No,” he mumbled. “Stop!”

“Relax, you’ll enjoy it,” Maul said, unzipping his trousers.

“No!” Comet moaned out, pushing Maul off him.

END OF TRIGGGER!

All of a sudden Maul was on the floor. “Wolffe?” he slurred. He watched as the figure walked towards him.

Then it hit him: the mission, Waxer, and— “Wolffe! You’re here!” he exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. “

I’m here, kid. Come, you’re coming back to mine. What did I say to you at the club?” he asked.

“Don’t know! I tried looking for you but you vanished, so I went for a drink then he came along and we danced and kissed and then boom he tried to touch my dick!” he cried.

“What did you drink?” Wolffe asked, pulling the boy closer to him.

“Devil’s kiss,” he replied. He heard Wolffe curse under his breath.

The two walked in silence to Wolffe’s apartment. When Comet entered the apartment, he was shocked with how comfortable he felt. He made his way over to the sofa and fell onto it, letting out a moan as the cold leather hit his hot skin.

“Stay their kid, I’m going to bring you a drink,” Wolffe said. Comet turned over, watching as Wolffe walked into the kitchen. His eyes trailed down Wolffe’s body. “You have a nice arse,” Comet suddenly said. “Can I touch it?” he asked

“Drink this, then we’ll see,” Wolffe says, kneeling down.

Comet took the drink. “I’m tired,” he mumbled.

“I’m not surprised come on let’s get you to bed,” Wolffe said. “But I didn’t get to touch your arse!” he whined, causing Wolffe to freeze. He watched as Comet started to tear up. “I’m sorry!” he cried. “I won’t touch your arse.” He stood up carefully.

“Where am I sleeping?”

“Follow me” Wolffe said. Comet followed Wolffe through the flat until they stopped outside a room. “You’re sleeping with me tonight,” Wolffe said. Comet eyed Wolffe’s arse. He watched as Wolffe walked towards the bed… Should he do it? He thought he watched as Wolffe stripped out of his shirt.

He was going to do it. Before he knew it, his hand slapped Wolffe’s arse.

“I touched the bum!” he cheered, smiling as Wolffe turned around.

“Get in bed, Comet.”

“Yessir!” Comet said, jumping into bed and letting out a loud moan as he got wrapped up in the blanket. He watched as Wolffe climb in next to him but stayed a few meters away.

Comet stared at him. He was so far away. “Wolffe,” he whined. “Come closer. I want hugs!”

“Go to sleep,” Wolffe growled out, turning on his side, his back facing Comet. Comet let out a loud groan and, inch by inch, made his way towards Wolffe. A small smirk appeared on his face as he slowly wrapped both arms around him. Turning him over he then lay out on top of Wolffe, trapping him thoroughly. “Goodnight,” Comet said. He could hear Wolffe growl something under his breath, but by then he was already asleep.


	3. I hate drunk people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sliverxsakura for beta reading this and im sorry for the long update enjoy

Wolffe watched as Comet walked towards the bar. Something felt off. He glanced around the room trying to see if anything really was off, but found nothing.

“Wolffe?” A familiar voice said. He looked to see Boost walking over, pulling him into a hug. “Long time no see,” he said.

“Hey Boost, how are you?” Wolffe asked.

“Getting there, what about you? You never come to clubs,” Boost said.

“I’ve made an exception,” he then gestured to Comet who was at the bar, talking to someone. 

“Who’s that?” Boost asked.

“A shiny, a shadowhunter in training,” he whispered. “One of Sinker’s.” he says,

“What is he doing here?” Boost asked.

“Getting information. Sinker said he needs more experienced and asked me to keep an eye on him while he’s down here, just to be on the safe side,” he explained.

“Good idea. How is Sinker? Does Comet talk about him?” Boost asked.

“Not really, I never asked. He hasn’t learnt the history yet.”

“So he doesn’t know about Sinker? You and the Republic of Idris?”

“No, not yet. Ever since the war ended, they’ve been training them like they used to, not rushing them and forcing them into situations where they can’t win. They have however started to speed up the training due to the rumours of an uprising”

“Are they still using the same breed? I mean… he does look like him.” Boost said.

“I think so. Want me to introduce you to him? I mean, you could find out about how Sinker’s doing?” 

Boost shook his head. “Not yet, I’m not ready. Look, do you want to have a few drinks? It looks like Comet’s going to be a while.” 

“Sure, why not.”

As time went on, Wolffe and Boost got more drunk. Wolffe laughed as Boost told him another story.

“The look on Fox’s face when we caught him with Riyo! It was the best thing ever.” 

“Can’t believe I missed that. Took them long enough,” Wolffe said. Suddenly, he froze, standing up quickly and glancing towards the bar looking for Comet.   
  


"Wolffe, you okay?” 

“Comet’s in trouble,” he growled out before stalking towards the bar. He pushed his way through, growling at anyone who looked at him. 

“Wolffe!” Boost shouted, pointing towards the exit. He turned around to see a very drunk Comet with Maul.

Wolffe ran towards the exit, ignoring the harsh chill. He heard a sound coming from the alleyway and looked to see Comet against the wall with Maul. 

“Wolffe…” Comet moaned as Maul bit his neck before whispering something in his ear.

Did he just moan my name? Wolffe thought. Well, now’s not the time. He heard Comet whining and struggling to get Maul off him.

Wolffe saw red. He ran and tackled Maul to ground. 

“Mine,” he snarled at Maul. 

“WOLFFE!” Comet shouted, before hugging him. 

“Hey kid, what have you been drinking?”

“Devil’s kiss!” 

Wolffe groaned in his head before looking over at Comet as he rambled on. Wolffe gently pulled the younger boy into him and felt Comet shiver as the winter air hit his skin. He wrapped an arm around Comet, pulling him into his chest. Together they walked in silence to Wolffe’s place.

Wolffe hated drunk people. There were loud, clingy and annoying. However, he thought he could make an exception for Comet. He watched as the boy fell onto the sofa—he needed to call Sinker and tell him.   
“Can I touch your arse?” Comet suddenly said, causing Wolffe to turn around and look at him. 

“Please,” he begged. Wolffe liked hearing him beg: he imagined him begging for him, his touch. He wondered what sounds Comet would make. Stop it, he thought. He’s currently drugged and doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

“Drink this,” he said, handing him a glass and kneeling down to face him. God he wanted to run his hand through his curls. 

“Where am I going to sleep?” Comet asked. Now that was difficult, because Wolffe couldn’t leave him on the sofa and the spare bedroom wasn’t really a bedroom, so it only left them one option. 

“Follow me, you’re sleeping with me.” He says turned around and walked towards his room, not noticing the cheeky look on Comet face.

Wolffe froze as Comet slapped his arse and celebrated. 

“Get into bed,” he growled out.

He watched as Comet got comfy and as he got into bed, he made sure to keep his distance from the boy. He heard a whine, followed by a small, “I want cuddles.” 

reat, Wolffe thought, he’s a hugger. Maybe, if he ignores him, he’ll just go to sleep.  
How wrong he was. Before he knew it Comet had wrapped himself around him, his head on his chest and arms wrapped around him. 

“Goodnight,” he mumbled, and Wolffe knew he was asleep. It felt nice, like this. It was natural, as if Comet belonged in his arms.

This was dangerous territory. The last time he had someone in his arms was one of the worst days he’d ever had. He could hear the screams, a loud bang, and the word “Diabolical.” the person screamed, and he was pulled into the memories.  
“NO, PLEASE!”  
“TRAITOR!”  
“EVIL!”  
“DEFECTIVE.”  
“BURN HIM.”

“ENOUGH!” he yelled, tensing as he felt Comet shift. He turned and glanced at Comet and gently ran his hand through his curls. He looked so young, so peaceful… He doesn’t look like a shadowhunter. He’s too innocent, he doesn’t know what the world is like. None of them do. 

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll protect you somehow.” 

He placed a kiss on Comet’s forehead before fading into darkness.


End file.
